


Unbalanced

by Vi_olet11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But don't worry Tsukki is there, Caring Tsukishima Kei, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecure Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kind Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Not Focused On Romance, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Slightly Jealous Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima stops Yamaguchi's insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vi_olet11/pseuds/Vi_olet11
Summary: Yamaguchi felt jealous when the Tsukishima and Hinata returned back after the training camp and Hinata could quote things about Tsukki that Yamaguchi didn't know. How would Tsukishima deal with this?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Unbalanced

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was taken place after the practice match with Dateko in season 4 episode 7 & 8.

Yamaguchi was quieter on their walk back home and Tsukishima was worried. He knew Yamaguchi was overthinking about something that he didn’t want to share with Tsukishima.

“You're staying over tonight, right?”

Yamaguchi took longer to reply, and Tsukishima could feel his concern increase when Yamaguchi shot him a half-fake smile. “Of course, Tsukki. You can't get rid of me that easily.”

“I don’t want to get rid of you,” Tsukishima said, eyeing Yamaguchi who merely ignored his words.

Something was definitely wrong.

“I’m home,” he called out when he entered the house, Yamaguchi calling out a “Sorry for the intrusion.”

“Ah, Kei, Tadashi-kun, welcome back. Dinner is ready so let’s eat first,” his mother said.

Tsukishima observed his childhood friend all throughout dinner and was only further convinced that something was wrong when Yamaguchi barely made conversation on his own. Usually, he would be going on about everything that happened that day, always happy to share it with Tsukishima’s mother.

A thought crossed Tsukishima's mind and he glanced at Yamaguchi out of the corner of his eye. Was Yamaguchi’s insecurities acting up again? Or maybe it was his anxiety? What could Tsukishima do to make him feel better?

He remembered Coach Ukai talking about the importance of conversation and though it was in the concept of volleyball, he knew the only way he could help Yamaguchi was to get him to talk about it.

He took the first bath and was reading a novel while waiting for Yamaguchi to finish bathing. When the freckled boy did come out, Tsukishima’s heart clenched at the tell-tale sign of redness around his eyes, showing that Yamaguchi was crying.

“Yamaguchi, what’s wrong?” he asked, marking his page before sitting up.

Yamaguchi tensed but moved to sit awkwardly on Tsukishima’s desk chair, not meeting his eyes. “N—nothing’s wrong. What—what are you talking about Tsukki?”

“You know I don’t like it when you lie to me, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said, gently but firmly making the other boy flinch.

“Tsukki—”

“If it’s something I did wrong, you need to tell me, Tadashi. I can't fix it unless I know what’s wrong.”

It wasn’t often Tsukishima called Yamaguchi by his given name but when he did, it meant he was serious.

Yamaguchi sighed as he chewed lightly on his bottom lip while fidgeting with his fingers, all his unconscious tells of anxiety.

“It’s stupid, Tsukki.”

“It clearly isn't if it made you cry, Yamaguchi.”

That drew all the fight out of Yamaguchi who slumped against the chair. “Why do you know how to read me so well, Tsukki?”

“What? I grew up with you, idiot. Of course, I would know how to read you. Don’t you know how to read me too?”

For some reason, his last sentence made Yamaguchi wince and Tsukishima’s brows furrowed in confusion. “What is it?”

Yamaguchi knew he couldn’t hide anymore and let out a sigh of resignation. “It’s just—I’m just jealous, Tsukki.”

“Jealous? Of what?”

“Of Hinata.”

“Huh?! Why are you jealous of that shrimp for? You’re miles better than him.”

Yamaguchi just smiled sadly, still not meeting Tsukishima’s eyes. “Tsukki, you're getting so many new friends. Friends that can even read you already. Hinata knew your moves today were different than at the training camp. He also knew how to identify your moods and scold you in return much like Kageyama too. They are all so cool while I can't even perfect my serve. Tsukki, there is really no more reason for you to be friends with me, after all, I’m sure I just annoy you more than anything, right? Sorry about that, Tsukki.”

Yamaguchi could feel his heart ache as he poured out what was hidden deep in his heart that day. Looking at the other three first years who were all growing and moving further and further from him, he couldn’t help but think there was no need for him.

Even Kinoshita-san was getting better with his jump floaters and they were more consistent than Yamaguchi’s so in the end what right did he have to stay?

“Are you done?” Tsukishima said, voice low and Yamaguchi frowned slightly, still determined not to see Tsukishima’s face. He was scared of the expression he might see.

“That’s all I can think about for now.”

Yamaguchi let out a yelp of surprise when he felt himself being lifted up over a shoulder and gaped at Tsukishima who then threw him onto the bed. Tsukishima pinned Yamaguchi’s hands over his head with one hand and Yamaguchi shuddered at the dark look in the other boy’s eyes.

“Did you honestly think I would ditch **_you_** for that tangerine and that stupid King? And what’s this nonsense about them knowing my moods and tells huh? You think that’s something I’ll let them know? And how can you say you annoy me? If anyone annoys me, it is definitely that idiotic duo. I told you how annoyed I was with Hinata when I was at the training camp, Yamaguchi. And shouldn’t I be the one worried that you don’t have any reason to be friends with me? You're friendly and kind that you could have way better, more emotionally present friends than me.”

Yamaguchi stared in surprise at his friend who was trying to catch his breath from saying all that.

“I’m sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, turning his head as tears filled his eyes. “Things just hurt more today.”

Tsukishima sighed as he released Yamaguchi before pulling the boy into his arms. “I’m sorry I told you to shut up earlier. I was frustrated with Kageyama and took it out on you. I’m sorry, Tadashi.”

“No—no, I always knew you didn’t mean it and only say it when you're embarrassed, but I just couldn’t shake things off today.”

Yamaguchi gripped Tsukishima’s shirt tighter as he buried his face in the boy’s neck. “When Hinata was talking about your contact point and everything, I realised that I missed so much. Tsukki was changing right in front of me and I know I should be happy. I am happy but I’m also jealous that I wasn’t there. It just felt like you became closer to Hinata.”

Yamaguchi could feel distaste rolling off Tsukishima and smiled slightly.

“First of all, please don’t ever say I became closer to that shrimp. I have no interest in it. Second, how did you not realise that you were the one to start the change in me?”

“Huh?”

Tsukishima’s long fingers tilted Yamaguchi’s head so that he met soft golden eyes. “The words you yelled at me that day in the summer training camp changed everything for me. You were my starter to change and I would never trade you for anyone else. Thank you for coming into my life, Tadashi and for staying till now.”

Yamaguchi couldn’t help himself, he started crying. Tsukishima merely let out a breath, smiling slightly as he held the crying boy close to him. He and Yamaguchi knew each other so well but still sometimes all they needed was to voice their thoughts to get them on the same page. Tsukishima resolved not to ever make Yamaguchi feel that way again and comforted the boy who soon cried himself to sleep.

“I love you, Tsukki,” he heard the sleepy mumble and flushed, tucking Yamaguchi into his bed before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Tell me that again when you're awake, Yamaguchi so you can hear my reply,” was his last words before he laid down to sleep with Yamaguchi in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, this fic came about when I was rewatching the Haikyuu episodes and I realised Yamaguchi must be feeling so left out when Hinata and Tsukishima came back and Hinata could say things about Tsukishima's contact point being different and basically how Tsukishima had change the way he did things because he was paired with people like Goshiki and Kogane. Usually, Yamaguchi is the one bragging and talking about Tsukishima so I just felt he was quieter during this episodes and that he may be thinking that Tsukishima didn't need him anymore. Boy, how wrong he was. 🤭 
> 
> Oh, and some parts were inspired by a tiktok I saw. It's the first one in this YouTube video. [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WavskMRLphk&list=LL&index=36)  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Do leave kudos and comments so I know how to improve further! Thanks ❤️️


End file.
